My love will always be here for you
by TheRomanticist02
Summary: Roman's having a bad day and Seth is there for him. Part 3 of Loving Roman , mpreg.


A shaken Seth paces his daughter's Moana themed nursery room. His hand rests on his four months pregnant belly as he does a breathing technique to calm himself down. Rivulets of tears threaten to pool out of his eyes and the thirty-year old male carrier rubs at his eye lids to push the tears back. He _can't_ afford to cry, _not now._ His husband needs him.

 _Roman…_

His heart breaks when he thinks back to his husband's anguished screams, the thirty-one year old Samoan was not having a good day and he'd chased the younger man out of their bedroom, the male carrier hadn't even been given a chance to dress appropriately, with the Samoan chasing him out in only his boxer briefs and an oversized t-shirt.

The brunet sighs tiredly, it's not even ten o'clock in the morning and he's already exhausted, having had to wake up at 07:00 to get his daughter ready for her grandfather to collect her. Seth thinks back to what caused his husband's outburst and tries to come up with the best solution to calm the agitated gray-eyed man down.

 _A sleepy Seth is jolted from his comatose state when the bedroom door opens roughly. Brown eyes shift to the white bedside clock, a mild sigh escaping pink lips at the 09:20 flashing on the clock._

" _Seth!"_

 _Seth shifts his attention from the clock, looking at the Samoan calling out his name in a panicky voice. His brown eyes scrutinize the sight before him, the Samoan is wearing black baggy sweatpants and a navy blue hoodie. His husband's gray eyes have a wild look in them and his raven hair looks even wilder. Seth internally panics, he knows that look. Knows that the bigger man is having a bad day, he doesn't allow the internal panic to show on his face, however, giving his beautiful husband a reassuring smile in order to calm the Samoan down._

" _Roman.", he replies, sitting up and letting the white blanket fall, covering only his nether regions._

" _Where's Talia? ", the voice asking the question quavers._

" _Your dad came to collect her this morning, you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you, baby. You've not been sleeping well lately."_

 _Roman shakes his head frantically, dismissing Seth's statement. "I want to see her, bring her to me."_

 _Seth mentally curses, he can't do that. Sika always collects the little girl to send her to the daycare center every morning. "I can't do that baby.", he states sadly. He watches Roman's face morph into one sadness, then anger and continues softly. "Sika already took her to the daycare center, he'll bring her back at three o'clock."_

" _No Seth, you don't get it. I want to see my daughter, please.", the Samoan replies, going to kneel in front of his husband._

 _Seth's feet touch porcelain tiles. "I'm sorry Rome. You'll be seeing her later today, she's at the daycare. She's safe and you'll see her, okay?"_

 _He yelps when the Samoan suddenly gets off the floor and yanks him out of the bed. "Go get her Seth. It's not safe out there, I saw them take her. Please.", he begs, urgency filling his voice._

 _Seth immediately realizes that the Samoan must've had a bad dream and needs reassurance that their daughter is safe. He pulls his hand from the bigger man's grip, u-turning back to their bedroom. "I can call Maria, she'll allow you to speak to her.", he coaxes gently, grabbing for his phone on the bedside table._

 _Roman snatches the phone from tanned hands, throwing the phone across the bedroom. Why isn't Seth listening to him? Does he not care about their daughter? He wasn't in the war, doesn't understand the dangers of little kids not being in their parents care. Roman's a former soldier, he can protect his little girl from all that is bad in the world. He needs to see her, needs to protect her. Why isn't Seth listening?_

 _Tears flow down his cheeks as grips Seth's shoulders. "Seth get out! Get the fuck out and go get my daughter. Y-you don't know what it's like out there. If s-something happens to Talia, it'll be your fault. I-I s-saw it, in m-my dreams, I can protect her. J-just go get her for me .", he screams, throwing the brunet outside the bedroom and shutting the door in his face._

 _The Samoan paces back and forth in his and Seth's bedroom, a kaleidoscope of memories torturing him. He sees little kids, running, everywhere, trying to get away. Guns, blood, screams, little kids everywhere. The thunderous boom of a bomb sounding, landscapes ruined. Small bodies disassembled, body parts everywhere. Sobs escapes his lips and he grips his hair painfully in an attempt to draw himself back to reality._

 _The pictures flash vividly in front of him and the sounds that accompany them have the Samoan emitting the sounds of a wounded animal. He doesn't notice himself ripping the bedsheets off the king-size bed, doesn't notice his hands tearing his and Seth's bedroom apart._

 _He remembers those cold nights in the Nigerian forests, their mission to rescue those little girls. How they failed…a cold settles in his heart and he shivers. The raven-haired man falls on cold tiles and he crawls towards the bedsheets, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around his clothed body. He sits on the floor, a resigned look dominating his chiseled features, he's so tired. The Samoan let's soft sobs escape his lips over all those children he couldn't save._

Once Seth feels like he's calmed himself enough, he exits his daughter's room and makes his way to the kitchen, taking the house phone with him, he then trails his way back to his and Roman's bedroom. He hears light sobs coming from the other side of the door and braces himself.

The brunet taps lightly on the door, telling the man on the other side of the door that he's coming in gently. When he gets no response return, he quietly opens the door and almost cries out aloud at the sight before him.

He barely pays attention to the havoc in their bedroom as he focuses his gaze on his husband. The Samoan sits on the floor looking like a scared little child, the big man shivering despite the warm clothing he's put on and the warm blanket around him. The raven-haired man's arms sit on his knees, while his hands fist on the blanket, his hair covers most of his face and the smaller man sees tears flow steadily on a beautiful bearded face.

Seth takes cautious steps towards the raven-haired man, kneeling in front of him. Roman doesn't acknowledge him and continues to cry softly. "Roman.", Seth says quietly

Troubled gray eyes meet him, the Samoan's brows furrowing as he bites painfully on his lips. "Can I touch you?", Seth asks quietly, his right hand lifting slowly to caress his husband's cheek when the bigger man gives a small nod. Roman's beard tickles his palm and he smiles softly at how much more gorgeous the Samoan looks with the beard. "I love your beard.", he tells him.

Roman scoffs lightly, attempting a teary smile that doesn't reach his eyes. An idea comes to Seth and he gives the bigger man a teasing smile. "Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile."

A small laugh escapes his husband's chapped lips, "Are you serious right now?"

Seth shrugs lightly, "I can't help it, I have the hottest husband."

Roman shakes his head, allowing Seth to join their lips in a chaste kiss. He sighs into the kiss and pulls back, searching the smaller man's eyes. "Why do you stay Seth? ", he questions quietly.

He sees the saddened look on the other man's face and almost regrets asking. All his life, after they got together, he'd sworn to never hurt the other man again.

 _I'm failing…I'm hurting him again._

"You can leave Seth, I never want you to feel burdened, you're carrying the twins now. I don't want you to add additional stress to your body. I-I will try to get better, but you can leave, spare our family the hurt I'm causing them. I w-won't get mad, I promise.", he says softly. He doesn't want to hurt the other man anymore, doesn't want him to deal with the emotional baggage he comes with.

When the brunet says nothing and tears escape his brown eyes, a heavy guilt washes over him. "I-I'm sorry Seth. P-please forgive me, I don't want you to cry. Tell me what to do, I want to make you happy. Please tell me what to do.", he begs desperately.

Seth doesn't answer, loosening the grip the Samoan has on the blanket instead. He gets in between his husband's legs and hugging him close. He closes his eyes and just holds the man he loves with all he has in him. "I'm tired Seth… I just want to sleep and never wake up, wouldn't it be better that way? I don't know how to make you happy.", the brunet hears.

"I love you Roman. I love you so much that I wouldn't know what to do without you. Talia loves you too, she loves her daddy so much that she cries every morning she doesn't get to say goodbye to you. You being here with me is all I need Roman. You want to make me happy?", he questions, pulling back to look at Roman's gray eyes. "Then stay with me, don't leave, because I can guarantee you that I'm not going anywhere. Please baby, meet me halfway, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Do the same, don't leave me, don't leave Talia.", he says when the Samoan nods his head.

"I'll stay...", the raven-haired man agrees. "If it will make you happy, I'll stay for as long as you want me to."

Seth crushes him in another hug, eliciting a groan from the bigger man. "Thank you... I won't force you to share what caused today's trigger but I'll ask that you share it with your therapist this Tuesday. I'm proud of how far you've come Rome, of how hard you're working to become better. Don't let today discourage you, you're so strong and I'm thankful for you. I love you _so_ much."

"I love you too Seth, I love you and our family so much."

"Good, I'm glad we're still on the same page on that topic.", the brunet murmurs, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on his man' s lips. He then pulls them both off the floor, heading towards the bed. As soon as they're both situated on the bed, the brunet pulls the blanket over them, scooting closer to his husband and cradling his head.

"Will you call Maria later so I can speak to Apple?", the Samoan asks drowsily as his gray eyes slip shut.

Seth shudders a bit as Roman's light breaths tickle his neck, he kisses raven hair and responds. "Of course baby, now get some sleep.", he watches worry lines still marring his husband's face even in his sleep. Silent tears slip past brown orbs and he shuts them closed, holding the bigger man even closer to him. They would get through this together, with love as their foundation, they would help his husband heal.

%

 **I swear I didn't plan on writing something angsty but that's what always happens /**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
